Allen Walker
Allen Walker is an Exorcist of British origin and the main protagonist of the series D.GrayMan. History Allen is an orphan who was abandoned by his biological parents because of the supposed "deformity" of his left arm (which was later revealed to be caused by his Innocence). He was eventually found and adopted by Mana Walker on Christmas Day. Some time later Mana died, and Allen, tormented with grief, turned Mana into an Akuma, hoping that his beloved surrogate father would be fully resurrected. But the Mana Akuma cursed Allen and sliced through his left eye, leaving the "Pentacle" -- the mark of the Akuma -- which scars the left side of his face and turns his hair white. This enabled his left eye to see the souls trapped within the Akuma from then on. It was at this same moment that Allen's left arm first invoked as an Anti-Akuma weapon, which instinctively destroyed the Mana Akuma. Allen eventually met Cross Marian, a general of the Black Order, who explained to Allen the ways of the Akuma and the trapped souls within them: Once a soul becomes trapped inside an Akuma, they are trapped forever; and that the only way to save one is to exorcise them from their Akuma vessel. Allen subsequently became Cross' disciple and spent the next three years with him before being sent to the Black Order to become an official exorcist. Currently, Allen is stationed back at headquarters after undergoing a series of battles against the noah Tyki Mikk in the Ark, where he finally achieved 100% synchronization with his Innocence, and a devastating battle against a LV4 Akuma who attacked the base in hopes of taking back the "Egg". Skills and Powers Buffoon (The Innocence of Exorcism) Allen's Anti-Akuma weapon, initially unnamed, is a rare, parasite-type Innocence that shares a symbiotic relationship with Allen's body. It appears as a cross-shaped shard embedded in the back of his left hand, which causes his entire left arm to appear red, scaly, and deformed. As a parasite-type, it is capable of both invoking and acting of its own accord, such as when it destroyed Mana's Akuma or regenerated the portion of Allen's heart that was hollowed out by Tyki Mikk's Tease. Due the unique nature of parasite-type Innocence, Allen's Innocence has undergone a series of "evolutions" based on Allen's synchronization ratio. The first and most basic form of Allen's Innocence augments his left arm into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at Allen's scapula-joint. At this phase, his Innocence is capable of manipulating its size and shape. The next evolution of his Innocence occurred during Allen investigation of "The Ghost of Mateel". This evolution takes a more offensive approach, in the form of a massive arm-cannon. This form is capable of ranged and melee combat; a contrast to the defensive nature of his Innocence's first form. This second phase can switch between two modes, a cannon mode and a rod mode. Below is a listing of abilities Allen is capable of invoking between these two phases: * Cross Grave: At the first level of invocation, the Innocence's power can be channeled into one powerful stream, capable of crucifying and destroying multiple LV1 Akuma simultaneously. * Cross Paling: At its second phase of invocation, Allen's Innocence is capable of firing volleys of rod-shaped energy palings; these laser stakes are made of hard-light Innocence energy, which enables them to picket the ground and fence in the adversary, or to pile upon them; Allen may also stand atop the palings. This ability is often translated as "Cross Beam". * Cross Spear: Also in its second phase of invocation, Allen is capable of focusing the barrel of his Innocence-cannon to generate a spear-like energy paling, which can then be used like a sword. This ability is often mistranslated as "Cross Blade". God's Clown (Crown Clown) Allen's synchronization ratio reached a maximum of 83% before having his Innocence destroyed by Tyki Mikk. Yet unknown to Allen, the Innocence lingered around as a hazy fog of particles; at the time, a direct reflection of his shattered state of mind. It wasn't until he came to an epiphany that he was able to seize control of his Anti-Akuma weapon once again and achieving his Innocence's fully-invoked form. When not activated, his arm is black with a tattoo near his shoulder. It was given its official name of Crown Clown, due to its jester-like appearance when invoked. Below is a listing of Allen's abilities in Crown Clown mode: * Cross Grave: Much more powerful than its previous incarnation, Allen crucifies and annihilates his targets by etching a cross onto them with his left hand, capable of destroying even LV3 Akuma with only a single talon. It can now also be used defensively, generating a shield by drawing a cross in the air. * Clown Belt: The cape of Allen's cowl is released as a webbing of Innocence-energy that can be used to grasp objects, immobilize opponents, or form hardened spikes to impale enemies. It can also be released from the sleeve and glove on Allen's right arm. the webbing can also become ribbons to grasp onto railng or banisters. the ribbons were once used by Crown Clown itself to wrap around Allen's limbs and control him like a puppet when Allen was too injured to move himself. * Crown Edge: A projectile attack which unleashes a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Allen's left hand. * Edge End: A swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Allen's fully-invoked claw. * Sword of Exorcism: The giant broadsword Allen's left arm transmutes into after he found out the true reason of his existent, left arm to save the akuma and the right arm help humans. Essentially, the Sword of Exorcism is an inversion of the Millennium Earl's sword, in both ability and appearance. The sword can be wielded like any other, though once invoked, the blade can exorcise evil from any vessel it strikes without any harm coming to the vessel itself if Allen chooses. Use against Akuma vanquishes them in the same effect as the Cross Grave attack, leaving a residual glowing cross crest in the awake of the defeated Akuma. However, in the case of level 4 Akuma the sword carries a diminished effect. Peculiarly enough, in the case of Noah, the Sword of Exorcism seems to unleash their powers in full rather than exorcise them. The Cursed Pentacle Eye In addition to his Innocence, the Pentacle that scars his left eye curses Allen with the power to see the souls trapped inside an Akuma. The first incarnation of the curse is a black and red ringed eye which is automatically activated whenever Allen is near Akuma. Allen refers to his eye as "Mana" when it heals, evolves and a spirit is seen entering his eye. However, during the vampire incident involving the Eliade-Akuma and Arystar Krory, Allen's curse had grown stronger, resulting in his eye undergoing some dramatic changes. Resembling a sort of cogwheel monocle, this new cursed eye enables Allen to pinpoint an Akuma's position even when they are not visible to the naked eye, regardless of obstacles, from a distance of up to 300 meters away. But the most astounding change is that others close to Allen are able to see the lost souls trapped within Akuma as well. After witnessing Allen's 'world of black and white', Lavi comments that the way Allen sees the world 'is like hell on earth'. However, the cursed eye appears to lust for the destruction of Akuma, often causing pain to Allen in the middle of the night by self-activating, as though "it is a sin to be sleeping instead of destroying Akuma". The eye also seems to activate itself even when no Akuma are nearby, such as when Allen caught in the Noah Tyki Mikk's vacuum. The Musician It has been strongly hinted that Allen is (connected to) the 14th Noah and in someway is "new" The Musician (depending on the translation). Cross Marian told Allen that he was the only one who could stop the download of the Akuma plant in the Ark, through the use of the room of the 14th Noah, something which, initially, only Allen and Timcampy could enter. In the glass inside the room, the same shadowy image that Allen saw in his dream of was shown. Later, when Allen plays the piano-like instrument in the room, the destroyed Ark is regenerated and rebuilt, along with all the previous occupants who did not escape its original destruction: namely, the Exorcists who were considered as "lost" after being left behind in the crumbling rooms of the Ark. As Allen returns back to the Black Order, he notices that the letters on the music score are the letters that he and Mana had made further Mana might have been the 14th Noah. After that, Allen begins to notice the same shadowy image he saw in the 14th's room in various glass fixtures. Interestingly enough, this shadowy image is similar to the image that Skin Bolic saw when he first awakened as a Noah, so it may be possible that this inverted image is Allen's "Inner Noah" or even the Fourteenth himself. It may also explain why the Sword of Exorcism released Tyki Mikk's powers rather than exorcise them. It is proven that Allen is qualified to awaken as "The Musician", as Lulu Bell tells her Akuma subordinate not to kill Allen, but to kidnap him; the given reason is that he is the "requirement for the player left behind by the 14th".